The invention relates to an adjusting system for a vehicle seat according to the preamble of claim 1. An adjusting system for a vehicle seat of this type is known in DE 20 2004 011 388 U1 and comprises a bottom rail which can be rigidly attached to the vehicle and a top rail which can be attached to the vehicle seat and can move along the bottom rail. The fact that the top rail can move along the bottom rail allows the vehicle seat, which is connected to the top rail, to be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the rails. The adjusting system also has a memory module which is attached alternately to the seat or to the vehicle and comprises a movable safety catch for forming a positional locking mechanism with the bottom rail, as well as means for forming a positional locking mechanism with a movable seat-mounted control lever, wherein the safety catch can be actuated by the seat-mounted control lever.
The memory module serves mechanically to store a set longitudinal position of the seat when the vehicle seat has temporarily to be adjusted longitudinally. Such temporary longitudinal adjustment of a vehicle seat is, for example, necessary in two-door cars or in minibuses to help a passenger in the rear of the vehicle to climb in or out.
To store the set longitudinal position of the seat, the movable seat-mounted control lever is coupled to an actuating mechanism for the temporary longitudinal displacement of the vehicle seat, such as an entry or exit mechanism. If the vehicle seat is displaced longitudinally to allow a passenger to climb in or out, the control lever leaves its catching or latching position which it forms with the memory module, thus uncoupling the memory module from the vehicle seat. At the same time, the safety catch of the memory module is actuated for forming a positional locking mechanism with the bottom rail. In other words, during temporary longitudinal displacement of the vehicle seat, the memory module is stationarily deposited on the bottom rail. The preset longitudinal position of the seat is stored via the position in which the memory module is deposited on the bottom rail. According to DE 20 2004 011 388 U1, the mechanism for folding over the backrest of the vehicle seat is used as the actuating mechanism triggering the deposition of the memory module.
If, once the memory module has been deposited, the vehicle seat is pushed back again, the control lever thus forms, as a result of an appropriate design in the deposited position, again a positional locking mechanism with the memory module and disengages the positional locking mechanism between the safety catch and the bottom rail. The vehicle seat has resumed its original position.
According to DE 20 2004 011 388 U1, the safety catch of the memory module is configured as a rotary catch which, when actuated accordingly, forms a positional locking mechanism with recesses in the bottom rail. For this purpose, the safety catch either engages with the recesses in the bottom rail by means of locking lugs or receives the webs, located between the recesses, of the bottom rail in a correspondingly configured indentation.